Outside of your Window
by punkgoddess
Summary: Inuyasha just moved into his new house with his family. He finds some friends and falls for a girl he that walks around the forest near his home. But then he realizes him and his family aren’t the only one’s who live in the house and that the girl he’s fa


Hay peoples! Here's my new fic, I think ima call it outside of your window or dead love…I'm not sure… Well here is my new fic I hope you like it! Let's start the show!...I mean story…hehe!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…OK! AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID OWN HIM I DO NOT!**

**Summery-Inuyasha just moved into his new house with his family. He finds some friends and falls for a girl he that walks around the forest near his home. But then he realizes him and his family aren't the only one's who live in the house and that the girl he's fallen for is a ghost.**

* * *

"Inuyasha!" yelled a man with long silver hair tied up in a high ponytail, golden eyes, and pointed ears. "Wake up! We're here!" A teenaged boy, around 16, who was sleeping in the back of his father's car, started opening his golden colored eyes. He had long silver hair that reached up to his back and triangular dog ears on the top of his head and was wearing a brown shirt that said "To tell you the truth I'm lying" in yellow lettering. He had on blue jeans and black and white converse.

"Hurry and get up you half-breed." Said another man, around 18, that also had long silver hair, gold eyes, and pointed ears. He was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and some white Nike sneakers.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Boys! Stop arguing and help me with these boxes!" yelled their father, Inutaisho.

"Yes father." Both boys said at the same time in a bored tone. The two boys then started helping their father by grabbing boxes and putting them in a house. Their house was a large Victorian house. It was painted red and white.

(A/N: If anyone who is reading this watches Charmed, then their house looks like theirs.)

After they were done putting the boxes in the house, they started unpacking some of their things and put it in their rooms and the kitchen. Then some moving men came in with the furniture. After a few hours of placing things in places and unpacking, the three men went into their new kitchen, to get something to eat.

"Ok boys, here are our choices for dinner, chicken flavored ramen, beef flavored ramen, and some pocky." Inutaisho said while grabbing a bag of beef flavored ramen for himself.

"Chicken flavored ramen." Inuyasha said.

"Pocky." Sesshomaru said. Inutaisho nodded and started cooking and heating the food. After a few minutes of cooking their food he served his sons and himself, and started eating.

"Inuyasha! Please slow down!" Inutaisho yelled after watching Inuyasha eating like a hungry barbarian.

(A/N: Barbarian man- I resent that comment!

Shuddup!

Barbarian man- I'm sewing you!

:takes out gun and shoots the barbarian man:…you saw NOTHING!)

"Bum I'm ungry" Inuyasha said with his mouth full of ramen.

"Don't speak with your mouth open full of food! It's very improper." Inutaisho said. Inuyasha just shrugged and burped.

"BBUUUURRRPP!"

"INUYASHA!" Both Inutaisho and Sesshomaru yelled.

"WHAT?"

"You have no manners Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in his mono-tone voice.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go outside to look around the woods."

"It's 10 o'clock, why don't you go tomorrow?" Inutaisho said.

"Because I'm starting school tomorrow and I don't feel like waiting."

"But it's gonna get darker and colder."

"I'm a half dog demon, I think I can handle it." Inutaisho sighed.

"Fine, but don't be out to long."

"K!" Inuyasha grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"I hope he dies out there." Sesshomaru said.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inutaisho yelled.

"What? It would be more peaceful if he did."

"Be quit or you'll be grounded." Inutaisho sighed again.

"Whatever." Sesshomaru got up and went up to his room.

**Outside with Inuyasha**

Inuyasha started walking around the forest. 'Damn it's getting real cold out here.' He thought while rubbing his arms.

_Let's go down now  
into the darkness  
of your thoughts  
hurry up now  
we're waiting for  
us to fall  
I fall to pieces now (I fall to pieces now)  
a broken mirror (I fall to pieces)  
in your life_

"Some ones singing." Inuyasha said. 'I wonder who?' Inuyasha followed to were the voice was coming from. 'Who ever is singing, sings real well.'

_The silence in black and white  
falling forward as she walks toward the light _

I KNOW  
I'm outside of your window with my radio

'How the hell did it get so cold, so fast?" Inuyasha said to himself in a whisper. The voice was getting louder and louder. After a while Inuyasha got to a clearing and saw the person who was singing. It was a girl who was sitting on a rock. She was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and black and white converse. Inuyasha started getting closer and closer.

_I sleep with one eye open so I can  
see you breathing (I sleep with one eye open)  
I follow your chest home  
Until I, (so I can see you breathing)  
I can see you, I can hear you breathe in exhale_

When Inuyasha took the next step he stepped on a twig and made it snap. The girl suddenly stopped singing, gasped and shot her head from where the sound came from.

"Who's there?" She said a low tone. Inuyasha stood up straight.

"Uh, hi, I'm sorry if I surprised you, my names Inuyasha." Inuyasha said waving.

"You can see me?" The girl asks.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?"

"Um no reason." The girl got off of the rock and walked towards Inuyasha and smiled.

"My names Kagome." She said in a soft tone "Are you new here?"

"Yea, I just moved in today."

"Cool! Where do you live?"

"In an old Victorian house." Kagome gasped.

"The one that's painted red and white?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well, I heard that, that house is haunted." Inuyasha twitched.

"What?"

"Yup, a lot of people lived their before you and they all moved out." Inuyasha started at her for a while and then smiled.

"I get what you're trying to do to me, your trying to scare me! Scare the new kid alright." Kagome looked at him weirdly "Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't believe in that stuff."

"Owell, don't say I didn't warn you." Kagome said shrugging. Inuyasha looked at his clock, it was 11:49.

"Shit, I better get home before my dad starts getting worried."

"Ok, it was nice meeting."

"Yea, it was nice meeting you to! I hope I'll get to see you again."

"If you want to, you can come tomorrow." Kagome said happily.

"Sure, that'll be nice. Bye!" Inuyasha waved and ran off. 'Wow she's cute.' Inuyasha thought.

Once he was out of sight Kagome sighed.

"He's sexy." She said to herself and started blushing. Then she turned all white and disappeared.

Inuyasha ran back home.

"I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Finally!" Inutaisho yelled from upstairs. Inuyasha went upstairs into his room.

"I need to decorate this room." He said to himself. Inuyasha took off his jacket and threw on the floor, then he took off his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants and was only wearing his little doggy bone boxers.

(A/N:Drools:)

Then he went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then went to bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Kagome' he thought 'her eyes looked real sad, I wonder why?' Inuyasha then fell asleep. Then about a minute later Kagome appeared next to him in white lights, but she looked very pale, like she was dead. 'Inuyasha' she thought, when she got closer to him, he started shaking. 'He's cold'

"_Kagome"_ some one said in a whisper.

"Yes." She replied sadly.

"_What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the attic, or in the forest."_

"Can't I stay here?" Then another set of bright lights appeared.

"No, he might wake up and find you." Said a girl with brown eyes and black long hair tied up in a high ponytail. She was wearing magenta eye shadow and had on white shirt with black jeans and black and white converse.

"But Sango, I want to see him sleep, to see him breathe."

"Come on Kagome." Sango said while putting her hand on Kagome's back.

"I miss being alive Sango, I miss being able to smell, touch, feel, all those things." Kagome and Sango then disappeared in bright lights. Inuyasha then opened his eyes and slowly stood up.

"What the fuck?"

"INUYAHSA STOP CURSING AND GET BACK TO SLEEP!" yelled Inutaisho. Inuyasha sweet dropped and sighed.

"Does he always know what I'm doing?"

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I DO!" Inuyasha sighed again and went back to bed. Kagome then again appeared outside of his window, floating in mid air. Then Kagome started singing.

_The silence in black and white _

I KNOW  
I'm outside of your window with my radio  
I KNOW  
I'm outside of your window with my radio

KNOW KNOW

I'm outside of your window  
with my radio (so I can see you breathing)  
I'm outside of your window  
with my radio (so I can see you breathing)  
I'm outside of your window  
with my radio (so I can see you breathing)

I'm outside of your window with my radio  
you are the only station  
you play the song I know  
you are the song I know

Kagome stares at the ground with her sad eyes, and then looks back at Inuyasha. She stands there all night till the sun came up and then she disappeared once again.

* * *

Well there ya go! I hope you liked it…I really didn't like how the 1st chapter came out but I'll try my best to make the second one better! So anywhos you know how I said I didn't if I should call it dead love or outside of your window…well guess who's gonna help me out.

:audience looks around:

You guys silly! Lol! Plz help me pick out a title…right now Ima put outside of your window as a title but plz vote should I pick/stay with outside of your window or choose Dead love! PLZ I BEG YOU HELP ME! Oh! By the way review plz! Second Oh! My story the wrong way I temporarily took it off to make it longer…it was getting annoying how it was so short…I want to make it better…well that's all for now folks! Bies! And remember to review and vote!


End file.
